Assalto a Banco
by L.S. Becker LillySouza
Summary: Kensi entrou em uma enrascada sem saber onde iria terminar. K&D.


Corre, corre!

Essa era a frase gritada por dois adolescentes armados na agência bancaria naquela manhã, era quase 10 da manhã e a agência estava lotada, pessoas corriam desesperadas aproveitando que estavam sendo mandadas correr, a maioria saiu da agência já sem fôlego, alguns corriam sem parar, mesmo estando já longe do banco.

Todos pararam quando ouviram o som de dois tiros, o som oco e estridente.

Os últimos seis que estavam saindo pararam perto da porta.

Ninguém mais vai sair. Como seria roubar uma agência sem reféns?

No mesmo momento kensi vinha entrando, digitava no celular ao invés de olhar para frente, sorriu com a mensagem que recebeu e ouviu alguém não muito distante dizer:

Olha só o sorriso da bonitinha.

Kensi levantou o olhar para perceber uma arma apontada para sua cabeça, ela observou ao redor as pessoas assustadas tentando se esconder e se proteger nos cantos, ela abaixou o celular, segurando-o firme na mão e apertou o número um, acionando sinal de alerta aos colegas no Ops.

Passa o celular gatinha.

Ela levantou a mão entregando o celular, podia respirar tranqüila, por ter deixado a arma e o distintivo no carro.

Você pode se juntar aos outros.

Uma criança, uma menina devia ter no máximo 6 anos chorava agarrada a mãe, uma senhora mais de idade parecia estar passando mal, Kensi sabia que era bom não ser reconhecida como federal, mas tinha pessoas precisando de ajuda. Jamais ela deixaria algo acontecer com um civil para salvar a própria pele.

Tem pessoas passando mal, crianças assustadas, porque não deixam eles irem. Vocês podem parar com isso agora também, não tem ninguém machucado, vocês não fizeram nada de errado. Vocês ainda têem a chance de sair daqui.

E porque iria dizer algo deste tipo?

Por que tem crianças chorando e pessoas já de idade passando mal.

Muito corajosa esta ferinha. Vocês não acham?

Ele se virou olhando o outro colega, que segurava a arma firme contra o gerente do banco, o rapaz cuidava do serviço, queria dinheiro e não brincar com os reféns. O loiro alto de olhos claros, olhou Kensi e disse tentando disfarçar o embarassamento por não ter tido atenção do colega.

Ele fica nervoso sempre que fazemos isso.

Kensi sabia que era a primeira vez que faziam isso, e por não usarem máscaras sabia que o que estava no controle do roubo não pretendia deixar os reféns saírem vivos após verem o rosto deles.

Kensi andou até o canto, junto dos outros, e enquanto o loiro cuidava dos reféns o outro rapaz, mais alto e forte, moreno e belos olhos castanhos sumiu para os fundos do banco com o gerente. Kensi sabia que precisava se mover agora, ou seria tarde para todos.

Ela calmamente começou a falar sem querer assustar o rapaz.

Você sabe que ele não vai deixar ninguém sair vivo daqui, não sabe?

Do que está falando? O combinado é roubar e fugir.

Você já assistiu filmes? Porque se já, sabe muito bem que bandidos de cara limpa não deixam reféns vivos após assalto.

Declan sabe que não machucamos pessoas.

Ele não parece estar pensando muito nisso, e é melhor olhar suas costas.

Porque diz estas coisas?

Você acha que ele vai te deixar viver após você ajudá-lo a roubar o banco?

O rapaz ficou meio confuso, estava começando a acreditar no que ela dizia, ele olhou para os fundos do banco, e disse se afastando dos reféns.

Se alguém se mexer vou estourar a cabeça do colega, ou da menina.

Ele se afastou sempre olhando para eles até desaparecer nos fundos do banco. Kensi não pensou duas vezes antes de mandar todos saírem rapidamente.

Os seis reféns começaram a sair do banco o mais rápido possível, até uma parar e olhar para Kensi dizendo:

Você não vem?

Logo atrás de vocês.

Deeks e os outros já estavam ao lado de fora, juntamente com a polícia de Los Angeles, quando todos começaram a sair, eles pararam esperando para ver se Kensi estava junto. Os policiais foram em direção aos reféns acolhendo-os aos poucos e alertas para que nenhum deles fossem os bandidos. Deeks se aproximou da barreira quando percebeu que sua parceira não havia saído com os outros.

Kensi estava de saída, quando ouviu o grito de um dos ladrões.

Parada!

Ela paralisou na porta giratória. Se virou devagar, não queria sair baleada dali.

Foi quando todos ouviram um tiro, um estrondoso tiro vindo do interior do banco, o reforço armado invadiu o banco no mesmo momento, Deeks e os outros entraram logo atrás, para médicos já estavam abaixados ao lado da figura caída no piso, liquido de vermelho escuro escorria pelo piso do banco ao lado do corpo imóvel, Deeks se desesperou correndo em direção da pessoa ferida, os longos e castanhos cabelos de Kensi estavam em torno de sua cabeça, os para médicos tentavam reanimação até um deles gritar.

Temos um pulso.

Deeks parecia respirar mais aliviado, mas sua Kensi estava morta por alguns segundos, e podia não sobreviver ao ferimento.

Todos esperavam no hospital por alguma noticia. Fazia duas horas que Kensi havia sido levada para cirurgia, a esperança era pouca, ela havia levado um tiro na altura do abdômen de calibre 9mm e havia tido três paradas cardíacas durante o momento em que estava sendo encaminhada para o hospital. Todos estavam apreensivos por uma noticia. Até o cirurgião caminhar na direção deles.

Deeks foi o primeiro a levantar seguido de Hetty e os outros.

Detetive Kensi Blye, está estável, e sendo monitorada, ela ainda está na UTI, então apenas um por vez pode ir vê-la.

Deeks olhou para Hetty com cara de cachorro triste, afinal queria ser o primeiro a vê-la, queria ser o primeiro que Kensi iria olhar quando acordasse afinal ele não estava lá para protegê-la quando ela mais precisou.

Hetty balançou a cabeça em acordo, e Deeks seguiu o médico até o final do corredor sumindo ao virar uma esquina.

O quarto era fechado, e máquinas bipavam ao redor de sua Kensi, ela parecia tão frágil e pequena naquela enorme cama do hospital, ele se aproximou da cama devagar, não queria acordá-la ou assustá-la, quando visualizou seu rosto passivo e calmo, parecia estar sonhando, até que ela abriu os olhos levantando a mão na sua direção, Deeks segurou firme a mão dela, sentindo o calor da pele e disse baixinho quase em um sussurro.

Achei que fosse te perder.

Ela o olhou, o oxigênio fazia barulho junto da máquina do coração que bipava repetidamente, mas ele pode ouvir e rir com a frase dela.

Estamos quites agora.

Ele apertou a mão dela querendo dizer que estavam sim, e sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Você realmente me assustou.

Ela se movimentou tentando se sentar, o alarme do coração disparou ao movimento e ela parou pressionado o ferimento de bala no abdômen. Deeks a segurou pelos ombros mantendo-a parada na cama.

Kensi deixa de ser difícil.

Estou sem ar.

Mas fica quieta, vai acabar abrindo o ferimento. Seu batimento cardíaco está alterado, droga, você teve três paradas no caminho para cá.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele, tinha acabado de vê-lo bravo, ou pelo menos chateado.

Deeks notou que havia assustado ela, e tentou arrumar a situação.

Eu... Eu não quis...

Tudo bem, eu entendi não precisa se desculpar.

Ela apertou a mão dele com força e Deeks sabia que Kensi estava com dor.

Acho que vou tirar um cochilo, estou cansada.

Ok. Vou dizer para os outros que você está bem.

Pode me fazer um favor?

Claro, o que seria?

Eu quero rosquinhas.

Essa é minha Kensi.

Ela sorriu, e fechou os olhos, os remédios estavam fazendo efeito.

1 semana depois

Kensi estava deitada em seu apartamento, o sol começava a nascer no horizonte, ela se virou de lado olhando pela janela, podia ver apenas a rua, estava quieta àquela hora da manhã, alguns vizinhos começavam a sair para trabalhar, e ela havia ganhado duas semana de folga e mais um mês de serviço sentada atrás de uma mesa. Isso que se ganha após levar um tiro.

Ela não estava a fim de levantar àquela hora, iria ficar jogada aproveitando os remédios para dor, não precisava fazer nada mesmo. Fechou os olhos pegando no cochilo novamente, quando ouviu um ruído fora do quarto.

Só podia ser Deeks novamente, fazendo café e paparicando, Kensi olhou para a porta e chamou aproveitando a situação.

Deeks! Deeks tem como me trazer um copo de água?

Não obteve resposta, ele sempre respondia e vinha correndo até ela, Kensi sentou na cama segurando o lado ferido, parecia que todo seu corpo estava quebrado.

Deeks isso não tem graça!

Quem é Deeks?

A voz rouca e masculina se aproximou da porta do quarto junto do individuo que apontava uma arma para ela, Kensi levou a mão até embaixo do travesseiro na tentativa de pegar sua arma, não teve tempo nem mesmo de olhar para frente novamente, uma mão pesada entrou em contato com seu rosto, a jogando para o lado, Kensi soltou um grito ao cair deitada sobre o ferimento, e pode sentir sangue morno começar a sujar sua mão, de onde ela estava, ela ficou parada, deitada segurando seu lado, o rosto formigava pelo tapa. Ele a olhou com raiva nos olhos e disse:

Declan tem família você sabia?

Ele se ajoelhou sobre a cama, com as pernas entre o corpo dela deixando-a embaixo dele, ele a puxou fazendo-a olhá-lo e disse.

Você provocou muita coisa ruim. Sabia disso?

Quem provocou coisas ruins foi Declan, ele iria matar todos dentro do banco.

Claro que não.

Ele viu a mancha vermelho escuro que se formava embaixo da mão dela, Kensi o olhou e tentou se livrar dele. Ela deslizou devagar por baixo dele, tentando livrar as pernas, quando foi puxada novamente com força, ela já estava sem forças, e começava a se sentir fria, sua camiseta estava ficando ensopada de sangue.

Ele atirou em mim, você sabe mais do que eu, que Declan iria matar até mesmo a criança.

Ele não faria isso.

Faria, e precisava ser parado, se ele não tivesse coragem mesmo, jamais teria atirado em mim ou contra os outros policiais.

Ele morreu e a culpa é sua.

Ele apontou a arma contra a cabeça dela com raiva, quando ouviu Deeks gritar.

Solta ela, ou eu estouro seus miolos.

Kensi olhou diretamente nos olhos de Deeks, ele podia sentir a dor no olhar dela, podia ver a raiva e tristeza nos olhos dele, o homem segurou uma mão ao pescoço dela pressionado os dedos com força, Kensi levou as mãos ao pescoço tentando se livrar da pressão que se formava a deixando sem ar, Deeks deu um passo dentro do quarto com a arma apontada para a cabeça do cara e gritou agitado.

Afaste-se dela agora, não vou pensar duas vezes antes de atitar nessa sua fodida cabeça.

O homem retirou a mão do pescoço dela, Kensi puxou o ar com rapidez, tossindo com rispidez, ele se levantou da cama parecia que estava se entregando quando apontou a arma novamente para a cabeça dela, Deeks não pensou duas vezes antes de atirar diretamente na cabeça do sujeito, o homem caiu para trás derrubando a mesa do abajur até parar no piso com um baque.

Deeks se aproximou dele chutando a arma para longe e verificando que ele estava morto. Quando se virou a olhando. Kensi que estava sentada na beirada da cama com lágrimas nos olhos e puxando o ar com dificuldade, ela sorriu ao ver a preocupação nos olhos do parceiro e disse.

Acho que vou passar os últimos dias de licença na sua casa.

Deeks guardou a arma e se sentou ao lado dela, colocando pressão no ferimento que sangrava um pouco, algum ponto provavelmente havia rompido, e abraçou confortando-a.

Acho que vamos passar mais um tempo juntos. Você vai ter que me agüentar.

Sendo que não tenha mais ninguém querendo me matar esta semana já está ótimo.

Pode deixar que vou proteger minha Kensi.

Ela o olhou, estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir a respiração alterada dele no seu rosto, aqueles belos olhos a observando, Kensi riu e disse.

Sua Kensi é, vai ter que me aturar então, e sem reclamações.

Ele sorriu para ela, depositando um beijo doce e tranqüilizador em sua testa. Kensi o abraçou retribuindo o conforto do momento, o sol começava a penetrar no quarto esquentando os pés dos dois, até Deeks dizer.

Acho que precisamos chamar os outros.

Também acho.

Espero que gostem... Por favor comentem.


End file.
